High School Musical: Dirty Dancing
by MovieDreamer
Summary: High school musical…Dirty dancing style!
1. The dance

Disclaimer: I don't either HSM or Dirty Dancing. HSM is the sole property of Disney and Dirty Dancing is Eleanor Bergstein's creation.

High School Musical: Dirty Dancing

By: Moviedreamer

Summary: High school musical…Dirty dancing style!

Chapter 1: The dance

Eighteen-year-old Gabriella tugged her cotton crimson dress and then pressed it between her thighs tightly as if she was holding a diamond. Looking down at her lap, her eyes raised up slowly and saw the other teenagers dancing—well if you want to call it that. As she saw the teenagers grinding against each other to the music, she couldn't help but blush to think about her ever dancing in that matter with anyone. Her family had decided to visit Catskill Mountains in New York rather than the usual ski resort they accustom to go to. This excited Gabriella, but she knew her shyness took the best of her. Pressing a book she held towards her chest, she knew she didn't belong here. This was a raunchy type of dance that her family never will have even heard of, she thinks they'll call it—dry sex?

Letting the book drop in her lap, she opened it and began to read, excited about what would happen to the protagonist after been kidnapped by the antagonist. As she was reading the crucial part of the book, she saw a milky color hand slam itself against the page. Looking up, there she saw a handsome blonde haired boy with an unusual multi-colored hat on his head smirking at her.

"Now just what do you think you're doing? Reading at a party?" He teased.

Gabriella felt her cheeks burn as she shook her head. "No, Ryan, it just I don't belong here.

Ryan had been the one who had pressured her to come to this place. He helped unload her family's baggage when she got here and having the instant friendly chemistry between them two, they became quick friends talking to each other. He was, however very quick to invite her to this party saying she was in need of a real vacation. This is not what she thought would have happened.

"What do you mean you don't belong here?" He grabbed a beer bottle and opened it with a key chain bottle opener. Sitting down next to her, he pushed a strand away from his face. "Just have fun."

Gabriella lowered her head and bit her lower lip. "What are they doing?"

Ryan raised an eyebrow and looked at the crowd, most who were on the floor grinding hard and some girls been picked up as they waved their arms ecstatically. "Hmm, I don't know, but all the kids are doing it in their basements now." He offered Gabriella a beer to which she just shook her head quickly deny it.

He shrugged and continued drinking. Soon the music blared loudly introducing a new song and the teenagers stopped dancing. They cleared out an area making a semi-circle making it clear for Gabriel and Ryan to see the handsome couple centering themselves among the teenagers. Gabriella eyes rose up slowly as she saw a tall blonde girl with a colorful dress that glittered in the light. The dancer smiled flashing her teeth, waving her hand excitedly to which another hand took putting her in position. That's when Gabriella's eyes shifted to her partner. There he was, a handsome boy about her age, with light brown hair, with a tall athletic body wearing dress pants and a dress shirt. He smiled handsomely at everyone before turning towards his partner. As Gabriella watched him, the book slipped out of her hand dropping to her lap and then at the floor.

The two dancing partners start dancing and Gabriella's eyes shift as she saw how gracefully this boy moved around his partner, the girl practically looked like an angel flying as her hair shifted. Gabriella though didn't watch her that much; her dark brown eyes couldn't take it off the boy. Even as the sweat dropped down from his temple, Gabriella felt her heart pounding and the moment he gave her a short glance, she felt her heart drop to her stomach. Gabriella's jaw dropped as they did stunts but always with their eyes sparkling and their teeth flashing. After their small demonstrations, the crowd drew near and they started dancing with new people.

Ryan who saw Gabriella's shocked face waved his beer bottle around. "That would be my sister Sharpay with my good buddy Troy."

"Troy," Gabriella said as she felt her lips tremble at just mentioning his name. Turning to Ryan she grabbed his shoulders. "They look beautiful together."

Ryan chuckled. "They do right? But I know what you're thinking naughty girl, they haven't been together since we were practically kids." Ryan stood up and shook his body a bit to the beat. "Want to try?"

Gabriella shook her head, as Ryan kept dancing around her; Troy came behind Ryan and gave him a small push with his pelvis. Ryan turned around almost spilling his beer on Troy. "Troy!"

"Whose she?" Troy raised his eyebrow giving a disapproval face at Gabriella. Gabriella lowered her head and picked up her book.

Ryan turned and looked at her, he smirked. "She's my friend, she's just having some fun." Ryan said reaching for a beer and giving it to Troy. Troy looked at Gabriella observing her, as she felt nervous she waved her book. "Yes having fun, here, reading a book."

Troy crossed his arms and smirked as Sharpay came up to him tugging his arm. "Troy, it's my favorite song. C'mon." As Sharpay dragged Troy away, Gabriella still had the book raised in the air. Bringing it down to her lap, she blinked looking down at the book shaking her head. "Having fun reading a book?" She spat sarcastically. "He must think I'm some type of loser."

A tall brunette came up to Ryan dragging him out to the dance floor. He gave Gabriella his beer bottle and disappeared in the crowd of teenagers. Gabriella putting the beer down, she opened her book and continued reading, when she was up to her fifth page she saw a pale palm on top of the book. Looking up, there she saw the gorgeous blue eyes that belong to such a beautiful man.

"Come dance with me." Troy told her smiling handsomely. Gabriella took his hand leaving the books behind on the chair were she was sitting a moment ago. Guiding her among the crowd, Gabriella tried to shake off as people pushed and bumped against her carelessly. As she gripped to Troy's hand harder everyone looked at her, the obvious outcast in the party.

Taking her to an empty spot he wrapped his hands around Gabriella's waist and pulled her towards him making their pelvises touch and started to grind against her. Gabriella jumped back and tugged her dress down harder. Troy passed his fingers through his hair smirking. "What was that for?"

Gabriella looked down at her black Mary Janes and felt her cheeks burning. "It's just, I've never actually…dance this type of music before."

Troy gave loud laugh that only embarrassed her more, she turned ready to leave when he grabbed her arm and spin her. Then he placed his arms around her waist pulling her towards him again. "It's easy." He gave her such a handsome smile that made her forgive him the way he teased her a couple of moments ago. As he heard the music he looked at her. "Just follow the beat, it's slow and simple. Just follow me." He started to rotate his hips in a clockwise motion. Gabriella tried to follow but looked awkward at first rotating her entire body and bobbing her head.

_**Livin' in my own world**_

_**Didn't understand**_

_**That anything can happen**_

_**When you take a chance**_

"Just the hips." Troy said softly to her. As she tried her best, she was still moving awkwardly but at least she was finally rotating her hips. He smiled as he nodded. "Good." He took both her hands and let them wrap around her neck. There she noticed that their noses were touching and she was looking directly into his eyes.

_**It feels so right**_

_**To be here with you...**_

_**And now, looking in your eyes**_

_**I feel in my heart**_

_**The start of something new**_

As he grind harder, Gabriella started to feel her cheeks burning again and the closeness they had, she knew he felt her heart pounding out of her chest. She can hear his heavy breathing and feel his sweat as their foreheads touched. "Now I'm going to dip you."

He placed his hands behind her back and Gabriella looked confused as she felt her upper body go back and then come back up meeting his eyes again. O! How she loved just looking at them, the depths of blue were a never-ending ocean to her. He dipped her down again, but this time she was prepared so when he brought her back she shook her head side to side in emotion. Troy chuckled as he saw that she was enjoying herself.

_**I never believed in**_

_**What I couldn't see**_

_**I never opened my heart**_

_**To all the possibilities**_

As they kept grinding from afar, Ryan chuckled as he took a gulp of his bitter tasteless drink. "Looks like the saint, isn't so innocent after all."

As the song came to a close, Troy backed away and gave her turn leaving her back to him. He turned around and disappeared among the crowd. Gabriella jumped around happily still dancing to the last notes swishing her dress. She clapped happily.

"That was the most fun I've had all day!" She jumped and turned around to find that Troy wasn't there anymore.

_**I know **_

_**That something has changed**_

_**Never felt this way**_

_**And right here tonight**_

_**This could be the...**_

_**Start of somethin' new**_

She looked around to see if she can see him, and she let out a soft sigh fiddling with her fingers until she felt a small push on her shoulder. "I saw you!"

She looked at Ryan shaking her head feeling her ears stinging.

"I saw you dancing all close with Troy." Ryan said trying to imitate the scene Gabriella and Troy did on the dance floor as he rotated his hips and popped his pelvis. Gabriella laughed bashfully pushing him playfully. Looking up at the clock hanging high on a wall, she placed her hands over her mouth. "O! My dad's going to kill me! I have to get out of here!" Gabriella ran back to where her book and her sweater were. Putting on her sweater and grabbing her book, she ran out as quickly as her feet can take her as Ryan chased after her.


	2. Taylor

Disclaimer: I don't either HSM or Dirty Dancing. HSM is the sole property of Disney and Dirty Dancing is Eleanor Bergstein's creation.

High School Musical: Dirty Dancing

By: Moviedreamer

Summary: High school musical…Dirty dancing style!

Chapter 2: Taylor

Gabriella sat down on the side of her bed as she thought about yesterday's events. Looking up there she saw her stepsister Taylor fixing her hair in front of a mirror. Resting her chin on her palm, she always remembered that Taylor use to have a different personality. She never really cared about looks, and only studying was her life, but as soon as she was in her senior year in high school she started to change.

Gabriella lay back on her bed looking up at the ceiling. Taylor turned away from the mirror and went up to Gabriella slapping her foot.

"Ow, what was that for?" Gabriella sat up holding her foot.

"Where were you?" Taylor raised her eyebrow as she saw Gabriella's nose flare.

"What do you mean where was I?" Gabriella started to play with her black locks; she can see that Taylor was giving her a very suspicious look. She knew this was coming especially with the hour she came in, but she was sure she would have gotten away with it. After all her entire family including Taylor were snoring up a storm.

Taylor put her hands on her lips rolling her eyes. "Your daddy came here and I had to cover for you saying you were in the bathroom. He came three times and I pretended go and look for you, and came back saying you were really sick, probably something you ate. So, you better tell me where you were."

Gabriella scratched her head, getting off the bed. Grabbing a comb she started to brush her hair. "I was, walking around."

Taylor turned Gabriella around and shook her. "You better tell me right now Gaby or I'll go up to your dear daddy and tell him the truth about the time you walked in here."

"Fine, I went to a party." Gabriella sighed pushing away Taylor's hands from her.

Taylor looked at Gabriella and started to laugh so hard. She tried to hold them back, but it was irresistible and she started to crack up so hard that tears were coming out of her eyes. Gabriella looking hurt said.

"What's so funny?"

"Gaby, you at a party? You can not be serious girl." Taylor kneeled on the floor looking for some shoes.

"Well yea, this boy named Ryan invited me." Gabriella crossed her arms as she looked down, she saw one of Taylor shoes but she kicked it to the side.

"Yes, but I'm sure Miss Montez spent the entire night reading her favorite novel." Finding a shoes Taylor put it on and started to limp around looking for the other.

"No I did not! Well, not the _entire_ night." Gabriella's eyebrows lowered to her eyelids as her nose started to flare.

"Oh, so you _did_ dance?" Taylor saw her shoes on the other side of he room, how did it get there? Limping towards it, Gabriella gave a small smirk.

"Well, yes. I did dance…_once_."

"With who, with Ry-an?"

"No, with a boy." Gabriella turned around quickly to Taylor won't see her turning red. She felt her heart drop to her stomach and a kick so hard there that she felt like crouching down at times.

"What boy?" Taylor turned Gabriella around. She was curious; Gabriella and boys just don't mix. It wasn't like she wasn't heterosexual, just that she's one of those girls that make you believe they'll wait until marriage.

"Oh, just this boy. Have you heard about a boy named Troy?" Gabriella's hair binded her finger as she twirled it. She needed to know more about him beyond those blue eyes.

"No." It was going to be Taylor's job to find out about this…Troy. Probably some nerdy kid like Gabriella, it was just the simple cliché.

"Oh then never mind." Gabriella grabbed a scrunch and tied her hair in a low ponytail.

There was a knock on the door when a female voice was heard. "Girls! Get ready for breakfast!"

Gabriella honestly liked Taylor's mother even though her father had left her mother to be with her. At first it angered her, but if it weren't that way then Gabriella would have never met Taylor. Either way, her mother had also remarried and was enjoying her vacation elsewhere with her new found family.

…

Sitting at the table look at their food, Gabriella only pushed her food to the side. She looked up at her father who was chatting happily with his wife. Her father was a handsome man who was the spitting image of Gabriella; or rather she was spitting image of him. He had small eyes, a fine face and a light brown complexion with dark curly hair. Taylor's mother was a woman with a honey colored complexion, short black hair and piercing eyes. It intimated Gabriella at times, but she knew that the woman meant well.

Soon an elderly man walked up to the family greeting them.

"How are you enjoying your breakfast?"

Mr. Montez nodded with his mouth full. Taking a gulp he smiled. "Yes, it's real good."

The elderly gentleman smiled patting his back by his side was a young man with a chubby face long hair with bangs up to his thick eyebrows but with an athletic body. 'I would like you all to meet someone. This my grandson—"

'Troy?" Taylor interrupted which caused her mother's eyelashes to flinch.

Gabriella turned to Taylor; she knew what Taylor was implying. Either that any guy who would pay attention to Gabriella is a loser nerd with no life, which she thinks this young man is portraying or that Taylor is just been suspicious of any guy around their age.

This elderly man looked at Taylor suspiciously as if the name Troy as of some kind of threat. "No, this is my grandson Jason. He's an excellent basketball player and will be majoring in Business and Management at Harvard." Looking at the two girls, he said. "Mr. Montez and your girls?"

"Well Mr. Cross, Gabriella is—"

Gabriella coughed really loudly. Her father loved to brag about her and her intellectual skills. He promised to keep it to a minimum so she was already giving a precaution to which he didn't pay attention.

"Gabriella is quite a smart girl, and will be interested in attending Yale University and at her school won the United States Academic Decathlon for her school four years straight! The girl just loves to read and is probably thinking of becoming a scientist, a straight A student I couldn't be quite a more proud father."

Gabriella looked down at her lap feeling her cheeks burn, she always hated for people to just stare at her in awe. Anyone can be smart, if they studied hard so why so much the admiration?

Taylor's mother than contiuned. "Taylor as well is quite the gifted girl, she was the president of the science club for four years." The four years was a bit of exaggeration, around the forth year, Taylor was kicked out of the team due to her hcnaged way and dropping the responsibility of been a leader such as been late, not getting the assignments done, hanging out too much, etc.

At that moment a waiter with light chocolate colred skin with a curly afro with a visible hair net over his head walked up to them collecting the paltes and refilling their cups.

Mr. Cross looked at the waiter and said. "Come here Chad."

Chad looked up and went by the elderly man's side. "This waiter—I apologize for the late timing is Chad Danforth going to Harvard, smart kid, excellent basketball player like my son but would be majoring in Physics in Yale University, same school as your daughter. I just need to him to trim his hair, but hey it's the kid's trend now and as long as we go by the health departmet prodedures we let them be, right?"

Chad smiled awkwardly at the group and contiued about his work at their table.

"Now Mrs. Montez, your daughter Taylor, while Ms. Gabriella Montez would be, finding cures for the world and helping out what would your other beautiful daughter be doing?"

"O, Taylor would be decorating it. She's be attending NYU." Gabriella smiled flashing her teeth turning towards Taylor, knwoing that Taylor now had a liking for becoming a fashion desginer and with her high GPA even though their family is wealthy got a scholarship to NYU.

Mr. Cross, Jason and Chad looked impressed. Taylor gave them all sarcastic smiles when Chad grabbed a cloth napkin and flipped it putting in his pocket. "I think she already does." He gave her a wink and grabbed her cup to refill it with water. Seeing he was done, took his loaded cart and left.

Taylor's sarcastic smile faded as she tugged a strand from her hair looking elsewhere in embrassment. As she turned Gabriella can see Taylor's ear turning a visible red.

"So, why don't Gabriella and Jason get to know each other?" The elderly man had taken a like for Gabriella, she had beauty and brains the perfect young lady to court her grandson. After all he was the owner of Catskill Mountain and a very good friend of Mr. Montez way before he ever married, divorced and remarried.

Everyone looked at Gabriella waiting her answer. She just looked at allof the laughing nervously.

…

Sitting outside Gabriella saw as the ladies sat down on their chair trying on hair wigs. Gabriella pretty much liked her hair even though she barely did anything to it besides tying it down in a low ponytail. Taylor though was trying on a hair wig, which resembled Gabriella's hair. Gabriella laughed as Taylor ignored her. As Gabriella felt the presence of someone passing by her she turned as saw Troy beautiful blonde partner. She couldn't quite remember her name, but clearly noticed her on the spot. How Gabriella wish to be like Troy's dance partner. Tall, beautiful, perfect in every way and capable of doing breath taking dance steps, she was petite, average looking and couldn't do a plie if her life depended on it. The most important thing though, this girl was able to have Troy close in any way and Gabriella was sure they weren't a couple because this girl didn't want to because she was sure Troy wouldn't deny been wit her. These thought just depressed Gabriella. Seeing a blonde wig, she took it and rolling her hair up in a bun, she put it on.

She started pouting her lips and making face expression as if she was Marilyn Monroe.

Watching Gabriella, Taylor started laughing as she fixed her own wig admiring herself in the mirror. Hm, maybe she should let her hair grow, it does look quite nice on her the long black wavy hair.

When she saw behind her mirror Chad with a shirt that said **Hardcore **with a picture of a gummy bear with a male earring sticking out on both sides of the gummy bear's head.

"I ask not what a waiter can do to you but what can you do for your waiter." Chad said in a New York-ish accent.

Taylor laughed still fixing her hair as if been indifferent.

"You know if my tips keep up, I might be able to get a car, maybe a BMW, a Ferrari, even though that reaching too far, but when I get a car, I'll make sure you're the first one to ride with me in it."

Taylor turned and looked at him still fixing her hair. He just winked at her and left.

Sharpay who was looking from far away, started to throw the wigs in the suitcase furiously when Troy came in.

"Hello ladies, you all look beautiful." Troy was a heart throb and Gabriella noticed that quickly, he had not only turned her head but almost all the women in this area, young or old. She stared at him and the moment she noticed she had a wig over her head; she pulled it off fixing her jet-black curls.

Sharpay turned to Troy who asked her how she was feeling. She nodded not giving him an answer. She adored Troy and loved the way he cared about her, but it came to a point where she didn't like the whole brother-sister relationship between them. Troy was the first decent guy she has met that tried to get in her pants, most men jump in your pants and run—like someone. Troy did neither and still is there to fend for her, for that she cared, and loved him. He went up to her and gave her a kiss on the cheek telling her that he has to run because he has to give a private lesson.

Maybe once the whole situation with an idiot that she believed she loved, and probably still does is settled, she'll ask Troy if they can finally be an item.

"Well Gaby, I covered for you, so you better cover for me tonight. Tell them I'm ill and won't be able to go dancing this evening."

"Taylor are you going to leave me all aloe with Jason?" Gabriella gritted her teeth as if something tasted awful.

"O, stop been so whiny, Jason is a fine looking guy."

"O, yeah right, I believe you when you say that." Gabriella said sarcastically.

"Look sure he isn't all great in the face but at least he has an athletic body with basketball to make up for it."

"Taylor, please I know your opinion on men who play sports yet you're paying attention to that waiter."

"Gaby, you can not seek perfection, sure men who play basketball only contribute to this society no more than touch down and slam dunks, but he is going to major is Physics so I can't complain." Taking off her wig she stood up. "What do you expect to end up with a guy like the one you saw come in."

"You mean Troy."

Taylor froze. 'What? That guy who came in, blonde hair blue eyes—Troy?" Taylor looked up and saw Chad giving her signs for her to go up to him. "Look Gaby, you need to give me details later. I got to go."

"Bye Taylor." Gaby said grabbing her wig and walking up to the blonde girl. "Hi," She gave the girl her wig. "I'm Gabriella."

"Sharpay." She said indifferently grabbing the wig and throwing it in the suitcase.

"You are just the most beautiful and talented dancer I've seen. You must be proud, and tall! Have you ever wanted to be a rockette?"

"I know." She said turning to Gabriella giving her a sarcastic smile. "Sure, I can be a rockette but it would be something so simple to get into to." She said asking for the wigs back and putting in inside the suitcase.

"I envy you." Gabriella looked down at her Mary Janes feeling her cheeks burn.

Sharpay scoffed and closing the suitcase left. Gabriella looked up confused on why Sharpay would treat her like that.

…

Gabriella watched as Troy danced with a chubby lady with thick pink glasses and a hot pink dress with numerous layers to cover her weight with a lavender scarf around her neck. She took her dance steps perfectly even though they were slow, something Gabriella couldn't possibly do at her young age. The older woman caressed Troy's ear as he tried to smile but in his eyes he looked quite uncomfortable.

As she felt her dad put her arm around her, she felt quite overprotected always been on her father's wing.

"Mr. Cross, aren't my dancing lessons paying off?" She said flipping her scarf around her neck as she shifted her large curves.

Mr. Cross smiled. "Lovely Mrs. Darbus, you look brilliant."

Mrs. Darbus smiled proudly and did a small spin turning to look at Troy. Troy for a moment looked up and saw Gabriella standing in the corner with her family. He gave her a small smile that lasted about a second but Gabriella caught it and she felt she shivered all over.

Mr. Cross started to gossip on how Ms. Darbus comes here every week looking for what they call "young meat". Gabriella blushed at the comment and soon started to feel jealous as though Troy in some way belonged to her. From what she heard Mrs. Darbus was a drama teacher at East High and soon married Mr. J Darbus, she then retired and spends time with her husband and he when he he's out playing with the gentlemen in card and drinks, she comes up to the mountain, the cougar searching for meat.

Jason went up to Gabriella giving her a smile. "Come here Gaby, let's go take a walk." He confidently wrapped his arms around Gabriella as though she was his girl. As they passed by Troy and Mrs. Darbus, Gabriella couldn't take her eyes away from Troy. Troy looked at her fascinated before Mrs. Darbus long pink fingernails poked his cheek and made him turn around.

---

Author note: I am very well aware that I changed some of the character's personalities just a bit, but it was in sake of the story. Either way I find it quite hilarious that Ms. Darbus is a cougar after young boys and that Taylor is grown up and not always going to be the girl she was when you saw in HSM. I mean I didn't make her dumb or anything just more lady like. There are no pairing as of yet, if I was to say pairings it ruins the entire story. Thanks for reading


	3. Ryan and Gabriella

Disclaimer: I don't either HSM or Dirty Dancing. HSM is the sole property of Disney and Dirty Dancing is Eleanor Bergstein's creation.

High School Musical: Dirty Dancing

By: Moviedreamer

Summary: High school musical…Dirty dancing style!

Chapter 3: Ryan and Gabriella

As Jason took Gabriella out to watch the night scenery, he boasts about how he's the catch of every girl in this mountain.

"Everyone wants a piece of Jason, but of course I pick the few lucky girls who can stay with me."

Gabriella laughed nervously at that comment as she scratched behind her ear.

"Well, there is one girl that just doesn't leave me alone. You probably have seen her. You know the short red head piano player whose part of the entertainment staff?"

Gabriella shook her head. She couldn't remember any girl playing a piano, she was probably there but Gabriella just couldn't take her eyes off a handsome dancer. Pushing a strand of hair behind her ear she said. "Well then why don't you ask her out?"

Jason laughed. "Did you hear what I said? Lucky ones are able to become my girl, not just anyone…especially not an underage piano player." He reached to caress Gabriella's hair when she took a step back. Jason sure changed personality very quickly. From afar you would think he's this shy kid that others would pick on…but he was sure something else when the adults turned their back.

"Your hair is so pretty in the wind."

Gabriella was about to say something when she heard a terrible argument occurring a few feet from where they were standing. As the shouts got louder, Gabriella couldn't help but recognize one of the voices. Finally the couple came to view and it was her sister shouting at the waiter that was attending them this morning.

"You're such a spoiled brat! You should go back your mommy and daddy and stay there. You have a long way before you become a woman!"

Taylor stopped and looked at the waiter for a moment before shooting her nose in the air and walking towards the party faster.

Gabriella bit her lower lip as she turned the other way. Jason saw her worried and said.

"You really shouldn't have seen that. I mean, some people's minds are far too pure to witness such things…but its part of life. Everyone has to once in a while see things they are not suppose to see."

Gabriella turned to Jason and smiled sarcastically. She really didn't want to stay with any him longer. Not that she been mean or anything, but Jason can be quite boring.

"Look maybe we should go back to my parents. My dad can get worried very easily and—"

Jason feeling that she wanted to get away from him put his hand on her shoulder. "Relax Gabriella. They know you're with me so they are the most relax parents in the world."

Gabriella raised her eyebrows; the men here sure have the cockiness level so high.

"Come you're probably hungry." Jason said wrapping his arms around her guiding her.

Entering the kitchen Jason opened the fridge looking inside. "Alright Gabriella, you can have anything you want. Now, I don't cook so if you want that then… I don't know." Jason laughed at his corny senseless joke. Opening the fridge he started to scan around. "Well we have…"

What Jason said after that Gabriella didn't hear. A gleaming light caught her attention. She turned to many directions to see where the gleaming light was coming from. Then ducking down there she saw under the table Sharpay lying down.

She was a terrible mess, from the light of the fridge you can see she was crying as her mascara dripped down her cheek and her blonde hair was all over the place. She was gripping tightly to her heels which she as taken off and she was shaking terribly. Her clothes were half off so she practically looked like a rape victim. Sharpay was so caught up that she didn't even notice Gabriella looking at her.

Standing Gabriella put her hands on Jason's shoulders. "You know Jason…I can't seem to get off my mind with what happened to my sister, so can we head back?"

Jason looked at her and sighed. "Very well. Let's go."

As they reached the party Gabriella instantly noticed whom the redhead Jason was talking about. There she was playing the piano, what surprised Gabriella most was how she played the piano while staring at Jason the entire time. She even turned the music sheet as if she was looking at the notes… but she was just looking at his eyes. Gabriella wished she saw what this girl saw. Maybe it was money but Gabriella had no time to think about that. There she saw Ryan dancing a bit by himself as he looked at the dancers. Gabriella walked up to him; the moment Ryan saw her he smiled.

"Hey Gaby! Almost missed you there when you went off with your new boyfriend—"

"Ryan listen, I found Sharpay on the floor in the staff's kitchen and she was a mess. I don't know what's wrong with your sister."

Ryan's face went pale and he raced up to Troy. Trying to get his attention, he did a few spins around Troy and his dance partner. Getting Troy's attention he whispered a few words and the two raced out of the party. Gabriella didn't know whether to say or follow. Looking quickly to see that everyone was off guard she went after them.

Outside she ran as quickly as she can reach the two of them.

Ryan took off his hat and passed his fingers through his blonde hair. His face was filled with angst and his voice shaky. "Troy, you don't think she tried anything stupid? I mean I've heard about women using coat hangers and…"

Troy stopped and held Ryan by his shoulder. "Listen Ryan just…calm down. She just doesn't think correctly at times. Maybe for the fact that she use to be a drama student, she's just…look everything is going to be ok. If I have to, I'll take care of it, I'm not making her go through this alone."

As they continued walking Gabriella was confused. "What happened?"

Ryan turned to her. "She's knocked up."

Troy turned to Ryan angry that he would be so open with the subject. "It's none of her business. Why she's following us anyways?"

"Well, what if Jason comes around again?" Ryan said defensively.

Troy didn't say another word and continued walking. Gabriella knew that as much as a baby is a blessing, it could really interfere with dancer's life. She turned to Ryan, her senseless curiosity taking over. "What is he going to do about it?"

Ryan was about to talk when Troy interrupted her. "I said it's none of your business. Listen Gabriella, just because Ryan here invited you to one staff party doesn't make you part of our crew, understand?"

Troy walked even faster, as they reached the place both Ryan and Troy ran. Gabriella stood behind wondering why Troy changed so much with her. It was as if he was really nice with her one moment and a complete jerk the next. What is it with the men here and been two face? Maybe she shouldn't be too friends with Ryan either or he'll come up been someone else in no time.

Finally reaching the place there she saw Sharpay in Troy's arm crying desperately in his shoulder. Ryan was by Troy side trying to calm down his sister by caressing her hair. All three of them walked far away from Gabriella never taking notice of her. Maybe she really didn't belong with them. It was very obvious either way who the father is so, why would Gabriella even bother getting her hopes up with a heartthrob especially a heartthrob who already had a beautiful partner who can dance.

Walking she kicked some rocks till she reached a small river—probably man made but it was beautiful to her. She didn't know how much time had passed when she felt someone tapping her arm.

Looking up there she saw Ryan. "Hey, sorry for leaving you like that. My sister's one big mess from the day she found out she was pregnant."

"I can imagine." Gabriella said pushing her hair behind her ear. "Her career is very important, but she has someone responsible like Troy at her side so…she doesn't have much to worry about."

"Look about what Troy said it wasn't true."

Gabriella shook her head. "No, Troy meant every word of it. He's just that type of guy. Those heartbreakers who seem like you mean the world to them and then after it's like if they never met you. My sister had been through those a lot. I'm not going to do the same."

Ryan looked the other direction and shrugged. He wasn't about to argue with Gabriella over Troy.

"So, how's your sister going to deal with the situation?" Gabriella said twirling a black lock.

"Well there's this doctor that's coming to town and he can attend her this Thursday but she need $500."

Gabriella widened her eyes. That was a lot of money. "Can't Troy get it?"

"He's been trying very hard Gaby, but that would be his entire salary and Sharpay just doesn't accept it. We're trying to see if there's another way. I was able to put in at least $200 so all we really need is $300." Gabriella saw Ryan's face and he was really hurt. He worried a lot about his sister and that really took Gabriella's admiration. If Troy was the star and was only winning 500 then she can imagine that Ryan was basically giving his entire salary.

"I'm sorry if this may seem rude, but is this doctor going to like check if the baby is doing ok or…"

Ryan looked at Gabriella and he looked the other direction. "She can't take care of it. Like 9 months is fine but, we can barely keep a roof over our heads."

Gabriella wasn't really on either side when it came to that long debate. It was illegal here that's for sure. It was too much of a touchy subject, in her opinion to each their own. She felt bad though and she knew she could help. In her family 500 dollars was like a penny. Basically worthless and easily obtainable. "Look I'll help. I can ask my dad."

Ryan shook his head. He wasn't about to accept her money, it had nothing to do with her. "No Gaby, it shouldn't be your problem."

Gabriella smiled. "No, it's fine. My dad always told me to help someone out in trouble if you can. I can help. Please Ryan, I don't want your hard earned money to just go away like that."

Ryan sighed. "I'll…ask Sharpay, it's her choice in the end."

There was an awkward silence between them when Ryan tried to break it. "So besides been a bookworm and a saint. What else do you like to do?"

Gabriella blushed. She remembered perfectly how they met and when they were at the party he had caught her reading a book. She shrugged. "Um, I don't know. I really find books comforting. I mean maybe I should change a little. I mean if it's something I really don't like it's how my father just brags about the Scholastics Decathlon."

Ryan raised his eyebrow. "That is…"

Gabriella laughed. "Sorry it's like this event where the smartest kids from the other schools get together and compete in different subjects like math and… well I have won every year. I really happy I graduated because those four years I was the freaky math girl. Practically a nerd so I never made friends unless it was other nerds, but it's nice to talk about other things besides pi."

Ryan laughed. "Hm, so you're an 'Einsteinette'. That's impressive. Well I wasn't really at the top of my class. Actually…" Ryan scratched his ear, which was starting to burn red. "I failed a lot of classes and… I just dropped out and got my GED. I could have gone off to college. All three of us Sharpay, Troy and I. I mean Sharpay and I got this four-year scholarship to Julliard."

'Julliard?" Gabriella knew that was one of the best performing arts school in the United States if not the first. "Why didn't you go?"

"Well because we needed a place to eat and sleep. If you must know Sharpay and I ran away from home at 16 the moment our GED came in. Around that time we also received a letter that we got a scholarship to Julliard, which is where we applied after we got our diploma. It's just that Sharpay always had this problem with our mother. I mean, I got along with my mom perfectly, but Sharpay and her, it was every day yelling and yelling. So I came home one day and saw Sharpay packing her bags and was going to live with Troy. I wasn't about to leave my sister alone to fend after herself. So I followed. Our parents are mad at both of us till this day. Which hurts because I really got along well with my mother. She just didn't like this whole thing with us dancing."

Ryan took Gabriella's hand. "But I love dancing." He twirled Gabriella still holding her hands having her in a position with her back were against his chest. He swung her lightly from left to right. "It's a way of been free with no limit." He spun her again now where she was facing him. Gabriella was giggling enjoying the spinning like a five year old enjoys bubbles.

"It's like a moment you're free with all the problems of the world aside." He let go of Gabriella's hand and lifted her up. Gabriella was uneasy at been such a height but when she felt the wind, she extended her arms feeling she was a bird. He brought her quickly down. Lifting her up again, he let her wrap one her legs around his waist.

Bringing her down in a dip, he looked at her. "It's like a way to express yourself in a way you can't do with words."

Gabriella smiled as she looked at him. She felt that in the position he had her, she can easily fall but in a way she trusted him. She felt her heart pounding having him this close. Her attraction to Ryan wasn't the same as Troy. Troy and her were pure chemistry, they barely exchanged two words but her heart dropped to the stomach when she saw him. While her and Ryan connected more in a way where the more she knew about him the closer she became. It was hard to explain.

Maybe Troy was like in kindergarten. You met and were best friend in a matter of seconds. Her and Ryan… was a different story. She went into first instinct. Closing her eyes she puckered her lips and pressed them against his. Ryan blinked not expecting a kiss from her. As she continued brushing her lips against his, he felt quite awkward but realizing how dumb he looked he responded to her kiss.

He liked Gabriella but he was sure that her feelings were towards Troy…not him. Maybe women are more complicated than he thought…no matter how many of them he danced with; they were still like Martians from another planet.

"Ahem."

Ryan was the first to break the kiss. Bringing Gabriella down he turned and saw Troy there.

"Um. Hey."

Gabriella brought her hand to her mouth as she saw Troy standing there. His eyebrows curled in confusion, and his eyes seem to go paler that seems visible from the lamps around them. He looked at Gabriella and then at Ryan. Gabriella couldn't help but think…was Troy jealous?

Troy passed his fingers through his hair. "Um, yea…look sorry for interrupting but, Sharpay needs you right now Ryan."

Ryan nodded and looked at Gabriella. "Right, um can I take Gabriella first to her house?"

Troy shook his head pointing towards the house. "No, she like really needs you now and I think I left her alone with a vodka bottle so…look I'll take Gabriella home."

Ryan nodded. "Um, ok. Yea." He turned to Gabriella. "I'll…I'll see you tomorrow." He didn't know whether to give her a kiss on the cheek or just walk away. Where they even going out? "Um. Bye." He turned and raced towards the house.

Gabriella hugged herself embarrassed now that she was alone with Troy.

Troy tucked down his shirt. "So you must really think you're something."

"Excuse me?" Gabriella said raising her eyebrow.

"Let's see, first you try to get with Jason, and then you get with Ryan. All you girls with money think just because you're wealthy you're entitled to every man in the place."

"That's not true!" She didn't like been insulted for something she's not. "I'm not with Jason or with Ryan. That was purely… a heat of the moment. To me Jason is just someone that my parents and his grandfather want me to meet and Ryan…Ryan is just a very good friend. Ryan is the only one that doesn't treat me like a baby or if I'm trash."

Troy laughed in mockery. "Right, so which direction is your house?"

"I can walk on my own." She did a fast turned that caused her hair to slap her face, but she ignored it walking as fast as her Mary Janes allowed her to.

Troy raced after her. "Gabriella! You're not walking on your own."

"Go away!" She started to walk awkwardly since they were far from the party and the ground she was walking was pure rocks and dirt.

Troy tried to run a little. "You're a lady and I'm not going to let you walk alone here."

She turned to look at Troy. "Leave me a—" She tripped and fell on her knees.

Troy seeing that Gabriella fell he raced to her and helped her up. "Hey, it's not easy walking here if you're not careful."

Standing up Gabriella pulled her hand away from his grip. "I said I can walk my own and if you keep bothering me I'm going to shout and say you're stalking me!"

Troy lowered his eyebrows to his eyelids in anger. "Fine then. Do what you want! See if I care!"

"Fine then!" Gabriella looked at her dress; it was filled with mud so there was so way she can possibly go to the party. Turning towards her house she started to walk there. Stupid Troy, why would he call her that? She had done nothing to him, so why so much the anger.

When Troy felt he was from a shadow distance he started to follow her trying best not to loose sight of her especially since it was so dark out even with the help of the lights.

Finally reaching her house, she closed her glass door and finally her door. Sitting by a window she saw a few moment later a shadowy figure. Looking a bit through the blindfold there she saw Troy standing outside. He had followed her all the day to make sure she was safe. She felt a warm feeling in her chest as she stood up and took off her dress and headed to the shower. Hmm, Troy is more complicated than she thought…but she had other problems to deal with. What is she to tell Ryan tomorrow?


End file.
